If I have a child
by Arum
Summary: Pour un couple, un bonheur plus grand que celui d'être ensemble, c'est … eh oui, c'est d'avoir un enfant. Une expérience unique qu'Hiroki et Nowaki ont la chance de vivre. 2-shot
1. Partie I

Pour un couple, un bonheur plus grand que celui d'être ensemble, c'est … eh oui, c'est d'avoir un enfant, une expérience unique qu'Hiroki et Nowaki ont la chance de vivre. 2-shot

En fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la première à aborder ce thème, tout du moins sur le fandom francophone. Franchement, j'espère y être arrivé (grosse pression).

Au fait, j'ai intégré dans l'histoire des éléments que l'on trouve souvent en Europe occidentale. Les japonais sont peut-être super forts, mais bon, ils doivent avoir les mêmes problèmes que nous (quand même)

Crédits: manga de Shungiku Nakamura

P.S : la chanson que Hiroki chante est la berceuse que chante Nezumi dans N°6.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

www. youtube watch?v=In4DflPc_AM (Sans les deux espaces)

00000

Hiroki fit rentrer sa clé dans la serrure de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nowaki. Rapidement, il entra et referma derrière lui. Le jeune homme était … comment dire … mmh … exténué. Oui, exténué est un mot juste pour qualifier son état d'épuisement. Toute la journée, il avait courut dans l'université pour Miyagi. Et puis, il y avait eu tous ces autres problèmes, les élèves qui non seulement n'écoutaient pas en cours mais ne rendaient pas non plus leur devoirs, l'impossibilité de trouver une place assise dans le métro, ce dernier qui avait été à l'arrêt pendant une demi-heure à cause d'un problème de caténaire qui de toute façon concernait un autre train, etc.

Donc, nous pouvions dire que Hiroki se trouvait entre la colère, l'agacement et une grande fatigue. Il se débarrassa de sa mallette, de son manteau et de ses chaussures et rentra dans le salon.

Nowaki, qui regardait la télévision l'accueillit avec joie. Il partit réchauffer son repas et l'invita à s'asseoir. Puis il s'assit devant lui pour regarder Hiroki manger et discuter avec lui. Hiro-san était très bavard, ça montrait bien qu'il était assez fatigué. Une fois que le châtain eut fini son assiette, Nowaki se leva et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Entre temps, Hiroki s'était levé et regardait son amant d'un air absent.

Le brun se retourna et le remarqua. Ils avaient vécus ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre les réactions de l'autre et, en ce moment même, Nowaki savait très bien que son Hiro-san pensait à lui. Doucement, il prit le plus âgé dans ses bras et sentit son étreinte rendue tendrement. Il s'écarta un peu et déposa une bise sur sa joue.  
Comme Hiroki ne réagissait pas, Nowaki tenta de frapper plus fort et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
Comme le châtain n'opposait aucune résistance, le jeune pédiatre prit le visage de son amant en coupe, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hiroki ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser de lui-même en se rapprochant de lui et en passant ses mains derrière son cou. En soupirant de contentement dans le baiser, Nowaki fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, ce qui le fit frissonner, et posa ses mains dans le creux que formaient les reins du châtain, hésitant à poser ses mains sur les fesses rebondies du plus vieux.

La distance entre eux deux était réduite au minimum, Hiroki se tenait même sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à peu près à la hauteur du jeune. C'était rare, très rare qu'Hiro-san se montre aussi entreprenant, l'autre l'avait remarqué depuis un moment. Il essayait de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Lentement, comme pour s'approcher d'une biche dont on a peur qu'elle s'effarouche, Nowaki posa une main sur le ventre de son amant et entrepris de faire sortir la chemise du pantalon d'Hiroki pour passer une main en dessous. De son coté, le châtain hésitait à l'aider.

Brusquement un hurlement se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Qui étaient suivis de pleurs, puis encore d'autres hurlement, ceux-ci accompagnés de pleurs. Nowaki éclata de rire. D'un rire nerveux. Un rire très spécial. Un rire qui montrait qu'il avait peur, peur des représailles d'Hiroki. Parce tout montrait en lui qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Hiroki s'était éloigné de lui et, même si ses mains reposait toujours sur la nuque de son amant, il sentait sa bonne humeur s'envoler et l'agacement, qui l'avait suivit toute la journée, revenir en flèche.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que ÇA ? » tonna le châtain. Sa voix ne pardonnerait pas un silence

« Oh, ça. C'est … rien … euh » balbutia Nowaki. Il éclata d'un second rire nerveux et ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. Il embrassa les mains d'Hiroki et les tint entre les siennes, si fort que le châtain ne parvenait pas à les retirer « C'est … une broutille, ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais dans quelque secondes » annonça-t-il en lâchant les mains de son amant et en se précipitant vers leur chambre commune.

Hiroki se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était fatigué, il avait pensé que sa moitié pouvait lui remonter le moral et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait faussement laissé prendre les devants. Mais ça ! Ça, ça gâchait tout. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts. La voix de Nowaki qui répétait « Calme-toi, allez calme-toi » était quasiment cachée par les hurlements du bébé qui pleurait. Attends, comment ça, un bébé ?

Hiroki fut pris d'une angoisse sourde qui lui prit aux tripes. Nowaki n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Sans bruit il entra dans la chambre, prenant le brun un peu au dépourvu. Le médecin tenait un jeune bébé dans ses bras, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Nowaki lui lança un regard paniqué où l'on pouvait détecter de la panique.

Hiroki souffla. « Je peux l'avoir s'il-te-plait » demanda-t-il en tendant les bras. Délicatement le bébé passa d'une paire de bras à un autre. Le châtain essuya rapidement sur son jean son petit doigt, pour le présenter au bébé. Ce dernier s'arrêta de pleurer et se mit à téter le doigt. Nowaki regardait Hiroki faire avec surprise. Depuis quand il savait s'occuper d'un bébé ?

« Tu pense qu'il a faim ? » demanda hiroki qui se demandait si le bébé n'avait pas l'intention de lui arracher le doigt, tellement il tétait fort.

« Non. » Nowaki réfléchit puis utilisa ses doigts pour compter « Il n'a pas faim, il n'a pas soif, il est propre, il n'a pas de fièvre, … franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir »

Hiroki réfléchit puis sourit. Il se mit à chanter pour l'enfant une vieille chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand il était nourrisson pour le calmer « tooku no yama no itadaki de yuki ga toke nagare to nari buna no mori de midori ni somaru sato wa ima hana ni umore hana yori utsukushii otome ga buna no mori de ai wo chikau » le bébé laissa échapper un rire et il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus pour regarder le professeur « wakamono yo midori no mizu ni ashi wo nurashi chika no yoni dake de o ite hana ga chiru mae ni otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shite »

Le bébé s'était calmé et riait aux éclats. D'un coup il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ferma ses petits yeux. Doucement, Hiroki se pencha dans le berceau et le déposa sur le matelas, lui laissant le loisir de s'endormir tout seul.

Pendant tous ce temps, Nowaki avait regardé son amant agir avec l'enfant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Jamais Hiroki ne lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être aussi gentil avec les enfants. S'il avait su, il lui aurait déjà demandé d'adopter avec lui.

Mais pour l'instant, il faudrait se contenter de combattre le regard meurtrier d'Hiro-san. Trop faible, Nowaki tourna la tête alors que l'autre l'avait prit par le col de son tee-shirt et tiré hors de la chambre. Une fois dans le salon, Hiroki croisa les bras, attendant une réponse. Comme elle ne venait pas et que Nowaki restait la tête baissée, Hiroki décida de commencer l'interrogatoire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi nous avons un bébé chez nous ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de retenir le tic nerveux de son sourcil gauche.

« Eh bien » Nowaki déglutit « Disons que … aah, c'est pas facile à expliquer. Il n'y a pas longtemps, une épidémie de rougeole à touché un orphelinat et maintenant, un bonne partie des enfants sont en quarantaine à l'hôpital. Sauf que, comme il n'y a pas assez de place, les médecins et les infirmières ont accepté de garder certains enfants chez eux et … je me suis que tu m'apprécierais pas d'avoir un enfant déjà trop grand ici. » Finit-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Oui, tu as raison, il n'aurait fait que toucher à tout. Au moins, celui-là ne risque pas de toucher à mes affaires » ironisa Hiroki. Mince, Nowaki avait été obligé d'en garder un. C'était pour son boulot, alors peut-être qu'il allait l'excuser.

Oui, il lui pardonnerait.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose » ronchonna le châtain.

Cette réaction fit rire Nowaki. Il serra Hiroki dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Il s'appelle Daichi. Il a six mois. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne restera surement pas très longtemps » annonça-t-il. Hiroki ne bougea pas mais le brun savait qu'il souriait. Son amant pouvait être très lunatique … « On va le garder ensemble, d'accord ? »

Le châtain le regarda dans les yeux « Bien sur ! »

00000

_2 mois plus tard_

Hiroki soupira et regarda distraitement Akihiko ranger son chapitre manuscrit. Il posa un œil vide sur le cocktail que lui avait commandé son meilleur ami auparavant, le mélangea avec la paille et en but une gorgée. C'était bon finalement. Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Un … Bloody mary, non ? Depuis quand il servait cette sorte de cocktail au Japon ?

Akihiko leva la tête vers lui et remarqua ça. Il connaissait trop bien Hiroki pour savoir qu'il était préoccupé. Et là, c'était le cas. L'écrivain posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'inviter à le regarder.

« Hé Hiroki, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment. Pour toute réponse, le châtain soupira « Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Je serai muet comme une carpe » ajouta-t-il en plaisantant

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te le dise. Nowaki m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne tant qu'on n'aurait pas pris de décision, mais … » Hiroki hésita. Il serra son verre dans sa main puis reprit « Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider » déclara-t-il.

Akihiko sentit qu'Hiroki avait besoin de parler. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise « Vas-y, je t'écoute » Encouragea-t-il.

Hiroki se racla la gorge avant de commencer « Eh bien voilà. Il y a deux mois, Nowaki est revenu avec un bébé à la maison. Un orphelin malade qu'il avait ramené à la maison parce que l'hôpital ne pouvait pas le garder » Commença-t-il. Il marqua un temps puis repris « Au début, je pensais que nous occuper de lui allait être une corvée et, franchement, c'en a été une. Mais je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui. Et … penser qu'il devra retourner à l'orphelinat, ça me rends … triste » acheva-t-il.

A la grande surprise de l'écrivain, Hiroki s'affala sur la table, comme s'il avait bu un verre de trop alors qu'il n'en était qu'a son premier. C'était plus de la tristesse à cet état là, c'était de la déprime. Akihiko frotta doucement le dos de son ami pour lui montrer qu'il était de tout cœur avec lui tout en réfléchissant à une solution

« Et tu ne penses pas à adopter ? » Questionna le gris

« C'est déjà fait, en fait. Mais ça fait 15 jours que c'est fait. Je sais que ce genre de procédure est long, mais … j'ai peur d'avoir une réponse négative »

Hiroki souffla une énième fois et vida son verre cul sec. Très mauvaise idée. Il sentit aussitôt une douleur lui monter à la tête et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mince, il allait avoir une migraine. Il se leva doucement et se mit debout tout seul mais, Akihiko, qui avais anticipé le mouvement, se trouvait déjà derrière lui. Hiroki laissa échapper un rire jaune

« C'est bon » ironisa le châtain « Je n'ai bu qu'un verre. Je peux marcher tout seul. «

Akihiko fronça les sourcils « Peut-être. Mais il est préférable que je te ramène. Et c'est pas négociable » dit-il en souriant.

Hiroki hocha. Oui, c'était sans doute mieux. Même si Nowaki risquait de ne pas trop apprécier la présence de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Akihiko paya leur consommation après une série de « non, laisse, c'est pour moi », puis emmena son ami jusqu'à sa voiture.

Leur voyage motorisé fut très silencieux et – heureusement – assez court. Hiroki était tout à fait capable de rentrer par lui-même mais Akihiko avait trop envie de voir le futur bébé de son meilleur ami pour s'en aller maintenant. Et le fait que son ami ai bu un peu d'alcool était le meilleur alibi que son imagination fertile avait pu trouver. Il enfila rapidement l'alliance que Misaki lui demandait de porter à chaque conférence pour éviter de se faire agresser par des fans trop collante et sonna à la porte.

Nowaki vint leur ouvrir rapidement. Son regard se fit plus glacial quand il vit que son doux amant se faisait enlacer à la taille par son meilleur ami, alias l'homme dont il avait été amoureux pendant plus de 10 ans. Comme si de rien n'était, Akihiko salua le brun et demanda à rentrer. Nowaki se décala et pendant que le gris trainait Hiroki dans le canapé du salon, le médecin remarqua l'alliance d'Akihiko. Tiens, depuis quand il était marié ? Et avec qui ? Ça se serait su si le grand romancier connu dans tous le Japon avait trouvé une femme suffisamment idiote pour l'épouser tout en sachant la réputation de séducteur qu'il avait.

Nowaki haussa les épaules et préféra prendre le relais sur Hiroki qui, s'il avait l'air une enjoué, n'était pas dans un état trop méchant. Pour montrer qu'il allait bien, il donna une tape sur la main du gris pour qu'il le lâche et alla chercher un verre d'eau.  
Hiroki leva soudainement la tête, se rappelant de quelque chose d'important.

« Dis Nowaki, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les services sociaux devaient passer pour vérifier qu'on était une bonne famille d'accueil ? » Le brun jeta un regard en coin au troisième homme qui se tenait toujours au centre de la pièce « Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai mit au courant »

« Oh … eh bien … » Nowaki baissa la tête, visiblement gêné « Oui, ils sont venus il y a peu de temps, pendant que tu n'étais pas là et … » Hiroki le regarda. Ses yeux brillaient tellement d'impatience qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait. Presque. « La procédure est acceptée. »

Sur le coup, le professeur était tellement stressé qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement la réponse. Quand il lui demanda de répéter, Nowaki enlaça l'homme de sa vie

« On a réussi. C'est notre bébé maintenant »

00000

Alors ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (si c'est trop rose, ce que j'aurais du faire mieux, etc…)

La suite bientôt ^^


	2. Partie II

Et voilà la suite et fin de ce two-shot ! Peut-être que je vais mettre des bonus si vous me le demandez

Bonne lecture !

00000

_Environ 16 ans plus tard_

Daichi ouvrit la porte et se déchaussa rapidement, laissant son meilleur ami rentrer derrière lui. Etudiant dans un lycée de Tokyo, le jeune garçon invitait souvent Hikaru chez lui, un autre lycéen originaire de la province d'Hokkaido, d'un an plus âgé que Daichi, et qui était rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Officiellement, Hikaru venait pour aider le plus jeune en maths, une matière où ni Hiroki ni Nowaki n'avaient été exceptionnellement brillants. Mais bon, en vrai, les deux garçons passaient une grande partie de leur temps à casser du sucre sur le dos de leur camarades ou de leurs professeurs, de parler du dernier jeu vidéo sorti, de jouer à ces fameux jeux, etc …

Hikaru referma la porte derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Daichi entra dans le salon, pour prendre sa petite sœur en flagrant délit de paresse. Celle-ci se plaignit mais alla quand même se blottir dans les bras de son grand frère. Elle s'appelait Alice, ou Arisu, selon la personne qui le prononçait. Un prénom pas très japonais, c'est sur, mais ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts qui n'était pas bridés empêchait à quiconque de croire de toute façon qu'elle soit vraiment l'enfant du couple. Elle était la deuxième adoption du couple et, soit dit en passant, la petite princesse de Nowaki qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la gâter.

D'un geste, Hikaru salua également la petite fille et s'installa dans la chambre pendant que Daichi préparait le gouter de sa sœur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas dans sa tâche et, quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, Hikaru lui souriait, son cahier de maths grand ouvert.

« Ce serait une bonne chose qu'on fasse quelque chose un peu, non ? » fit-il remarquer d'une voix douce mais ferme et mielleuse et qui n'accepterait aucun refus.

Daichi sortit un sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et s'assit devant le cahier. Il empoigna son stylo et s'appliqua à faire tous les exercices qu'Hikaru lui avait notés, tout ça sous la surveillance assidue de son « professeur particulier »

« Tiens, tu as fait une faute ici » signala le plus âgé. L'autre effaça l'erreur et recommença et Hikaru en profita pour l'observer, définir la courbe de son menton, la petite bosse sur son nez, son front haut et soupira « Au fait, comment ça va avec ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-il

« Oh, tu veux parler de Natsumi. Ça va super ! » s'exclama Daichi d'un ton ironique « on arrive plus à se voir. Déjà que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle dès le départ, alors maintenant … »

« Pourquoi tu as choisi de sortir avec elle si tu ne l'aimais pas ? » questionna Hikaru

« Parce que la vie ne se voit pas toujours rose avec des fleurs et des papillons partout » soupira le jeune « Enfin, c'était surtout pour faire l'expérience de sortir avec quelqu'un. »

Hikaru le regarda sans rien dire, puis lui posa une question qui lui tenait à cœur « Dis, tu dirais quoi si je t'avouais que je préférais les mecs ? »

Daichi tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit « Tu sais, j'ai grandi dans un couple homoparental, alors bon … ça ne te rendra pas spécial ou dégoutant à mes yeux, ça confirmera juste les soupçons que j'avais. » quand il vit les joues d'Hikaru s'empourprer, il se mit à rire doucement « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se voit pas assez pour que d'autres s'en doutent. »

Hikaru hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, et se sentait un peu gêné, mais il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Il inspira profondément et prit la parole« Et … tu dirais quoi si je te disais que c'était toi que j'aime ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Daichi qui sentit se rougir violemment. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui détournait la tête, n'osant pas le regarder en fait pour l'instant « Wouah, c'est … c'est une sacrée confession ! Et, c'est depuis combien de temps que …»

« Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés »

Daichi se leva de sa chaise, marcha un peu dans sa chambre pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit « Oh ! Umm, eh bien … Je … je ne pense pas que je te dirais non, mais … je veux pas que ça ruine notre relation, parce que tu es un ami très important pour moi et … je veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Natsumi » soupira-t-il.

Il sursauta quand il sentit les lattes du lit s'enfoncer et des mains se poser de chaque coté de son visage « Tu me laisserais essayer ? » Hikaru plongea ses yeux dans les siens et, voyant l'hésitation de Daichi, s'empressa d'ajouter « Si tu ne ressens rien, alors on reprendra comme avant, du mieux qu'on pourra, la vie qu'on avait avant. On peut rester amis, tu sais. »

Le plus jeune réfléchit encore un peu puis s'avança légèrement, présentant ses lèvres. L'autre prit ça pour un signe et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser  
Hikaru refermait doucement ses lèvres sur la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis.

Contrairement à se qu'aurait pu penser Daichi, il ne sentit aucune aversion due au fait que c'était son meilleur ami. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu une boisson chaude en hiver tellement la boule de chaleur qu'il ressentait dans le ventre était agréable. Si bien que quand Hikaru se retira pour le laisser tranquille, il se sentit très frustré. Inquiet de sa réaction, le plus âgé lui releva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée « c'était … bien ? »

« Chais pas » lui répondit Daichi de son habituel ton sarcastique« J'étais censé avoir des papillons dans le ventre ? Nan, je dis ça parce que je … »

« Parce que tu m'aimes ! » le coupa Hikaru, fou de joie

« Bon, c'est sûr, je dois avouer que c'était bien plus agréable que les baisers de Natsumi et … Euh, ça va ? »demanda-t-il au plus grand qui l'avait serré dans ses bras et respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux

« Je t'aime »

Pour toute réponse, Daichi sourit et passa ses petites mains « de fille » dans les cheveux de l'autre et lui rendit son étreinte. Les deux garçons restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant de se séparer légèrement pour s'embrasser une deuxième fois, cette fois-ci moins gentiment. Hikaru força le brun à s'allonger sur le lit et se coucha sur lui. Daichi, qui commençait à perdre pied lui aussi, commença à ouvrir la veste, puis la chemise de l'autre et passa ses mains dans son cou pendant qu'Hikaru entourait la tête du plus jeune de ses mains.

Officiellement, Hikaru venait pour aider le plus jeune en maths, une matière où ni Hiroki ni Nowaki n'avaient été exceptionnellement brillants. Mais bon, en vrai, les deux garçons passait une grande de leur temps à s'embrasser, à se déshabiller couchés sur le lit moelleux du plus jeune, à prétexter tout et n'importe quoi pour s'embrasser, etc …

00000

_Quelques mois plus tard_

« Joyeux anniversaire, Alice ! »

« Oui, joyeux anniversaire ! »

La petite fille inspira puis souffla avec force pour pouvoir éteindre toute les bougies d'un coup. Une salve d'applaudissement suivit rapidement cet exploit. Avec un grand sourire Nowaki entreprit de couper le gâteau, tandis qu'Hiroki s'occupait d'amener les cadeaux sur la table. Dans leur coin, Daichi et Hikaru, qui avait été invité, taquinaient gentiment la petite fille qui venait de fêter son 7eme anniversaire.

« Allez ! » appela Nowaki « Venez manger le gâteau tout le monde »

« Au fait » commença Hikaru « Merci de m'avoir invité »

« En fait, c'est Alice qui a voulu que tu viennes » expliqua Hiroki d'une voix calme « puisque c'est elle qui t'invite à son propre anniversaire, ça aurait été dommage que tu ne viennes pas, non ? »

Daichi étouffa un rire discret : en ce moment, son père ressemblait réellement à une parfaite mère au foyer … mais en sweat et pantalon, ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Hikaru, lui, prit la fillette sous les bras et la lança en l'air pour la remercier, sous l'œil attentif des deux pères. Tout le monde mangea sa part de gâteau à la framboise et au chocolat blanc dans la bonne humeur générale. Puis ce fut l'ouverture des cadeaux, un moment toujours important dans tout anniversaire. De ses parents, elle reçut un jeu, de son frère, un tableau préparé à peindre et d'Hikaru, un livre

« Hein, Griz Lee au pays des panda ? » s'étonna Alice

« Oui, c'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui vit des aventures extraordinaires après avoir poursuivi un petit panda. Quand je l'ai lu, j'étais un petit peu plus jeune que toi, mais je l'avais trouvé très intéressant. Je pense qu'il va te plaire ! » S'enthousiasma Hikaru.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent et elle lui promit de le commencer dès ce soir, ce qu'Hikaru approuva d'un geste de la tête. Puis Nowaki proposa de mettre un film, ce qui plut à tout le monde. Profitant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné au choix du DVD, Hikaru s'approcha de Daichi, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, chastement la première fois, puis plus langoureusement la deuxième fois.

« Dis » chuchota le plus âgé « Tu leur as parlé de nous ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les deux adultes du menton, glissant ses mains sur les reins de l'autre

« Oh. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient assez bêtes pour ne pas deviner qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. » lui répondit-il sur le même ton

« Donc, ils savent, c'est ça ? »

« M'étonnerait pas. Surtout Papa Hiro-san. On dirait qu'il a un sixième sens pour mes relations » marmonna Daichi « ça fait un peu flipper d'ailleurs. »

« Et ça les dérange pas ? Je veux dire, qu'on sorte ensemble. »

« Apparemment non. Ils ne m'ont pas encore fait de remarques. »

Les deux garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la télé pour apercevoir Hiroki qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. Enfin, surtout Hikaru. Celui-ci rougit et détourna les yeux en se détachant précipitamment du brun. Il avait vraiment l'impression que l'adulte lui disait quelque chose du genre « tu touches à mon fils, tu revois plus jamais la lumière ». Il sentit la main froide de Daichi sur son bras et le regarda. Il lui murmura à un je t'aime silencieux, auquel Daichi répondit en clignant des yeux. Puis les deux s'assirent sur le canapé où Nowaki, qui avait Alice sur les genoux, les attendaient pour regarder le film. Alors que les adolescents venaient de s'installer, Hiroki s'assit également sur le sofa, juste à coté d'Hikaru, avant que Nowaki ne lance le film. C'était étrange, ce sentiment de total insécurité qui empêcha Hikaru de prendre la main de Daichi pendant le film.

Et voilà, merci d'avoir suivi.

J'imagine que, selon vos commentaires, cette fin à dû vous décevoir un peu, que vous vous attendiez à voir leur vie en famille. Bah oui, je sais, mais moi, au départ, j'avais pensé à écrire un one-shot sur un nouveau couple, plus jeune, celui de Daichi et Hikaru Junjou youth, peut-être. Et je me suis dis que c'était plus intéressant d'en faire l'enfant d'un des couples, c'est pour ça que je suis parti sur le premier chapitre : pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été sympa de voir ce qu'aurait donné la vie de parent d'Hiroki et Nowaki.  
**Donc, si vous voulez, je poste des bonus, scènes de la vie quotidienne de nos deux égoïstes et de leur petit garçon (qui ressemble énormément à Nowaki, d'ailleurs). Mais, il faut me les demander …  
**Alors faites péter les reviews !


	3. Bonus I

Voici les bonus de « If I have a child ». Merci d'avoir lu les deux autres parties !

Nowaki avait décidé de profiter pleinement de son jour de congé, pendant que l'homme de sa vie était parti travailler. Quoique que ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai puisque maintenant, il y avait deux homme dans sa vie : Hiroki, bien sur, et le propriétaire de l'adorable petite bouille qu'il avait devant lui. Le petit Daichi, confortablement assis sur sa chaise haute, attendais sagement que son amour de papa ( ou son papa d'amour, au choix) sorte du plat la cuillère pleine de bouillie de légume. Daichi adorait ça d'ailleurs.

Nowaki joua un moment avec la cuillère, imitant les bruits d'un avion puis donna la nourriture à son fils. L'enfant n'avait que 18 mois, mais les deux parents avaient beaucoup de chance : Daichi était, en règle générale, un bébé adorable, il ne faisait pas de caprice, il faisait ses nuits, il ne se mettait pas en danger … Même pour la nourriture, il n'était vraiment pas difficile.

Une fois le plat fini, l'adulte parti jeter l'assiette en plastique vert et revint pour sortir le petit garçon de sa chaise haute.

« Alors ? » demanda Nowaki au bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras « On va où maintenant ? On va au parc ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bébé rota, ce qui fit rire Nowaki. Puis Daichi se reprit et se cambra un peu, pour pouvoir poser ses petite mains sur le visage de son papa

« Pa …pa. Papa » répéta Daichi avec plus d'assurance que la première fois.

Nowaki semblait vouloir lacher une larme. Son bébé venait de parler ! Il avait dit son tout premier mot ! Et il avait dit … « papa » ! A ce moment là, le jeune médecin voulait juste crier sa joie où il pouvait. Mais il se calma et envoya tant bien que mal un sms à Hiroki lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, tout en évitant les attaques des mains du bébé. Il embrassa l'enfant et le mit dans la poussette, tout en l'habillant chaudement. Peut-être que, quand ils seraient au parc, Daichi apprendra de nouveaux mots.

O°O

« Bon, alors, comment on fait ? » Demanda Nowaki.

Hiroki finit de racler le petit pot et de donner à manger au bébé dans une grimace, avant de tourner la tête vers son amant. « Comment ça ? »

« Pour nos surnoms. Je veux dire, toi, tu appelle ta mère Maman et ton père Papa. » Commença Nowaki en regardant l'amour de sa vie prendre l'autre amour de sa vie dans les bras « Mais avec deux Papas, ça peut-être un peu problématique, non ? »

Hiroki le regarda sérieusement en tapotant le dos du bébé pour le faire roter. Il voyait où il voulait en venir, maintenant et, c'est vrai que ça pourrait poser soucis. Il n'accepterait pas de se faire appeler Maman, et il était presque sur que Nowaki non plus.

« Eh bien, il pourrait appeler l'un de nous Papa, à l'européenne, et l'autre Chichi, par exemple » répondit Hiroki avec un temps de réflexion.

Il sentit Daichi bouger dans ses bras, dont il desserra l'étreinte pour permettre à l'enfant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Alors Daichi, qui c'est lui ? » questionna gentiment Hiroki en désignant Nowaki du menton.

La réponse ne fit pas attendre longtemps « Papa ! » s'écria le bébé.

« Et moi, je suis qui ? »

Le petit garçon se retourna vers lui et plongea ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de son père. Il le regarda quelques instant, avant de s'écrier « Papou ! »

Le medecin se mit à rire quand Hiroki serra l'enfant dans ses bras. « Il a trouvé ton nom tout seul, c'est tant mieux »

Hiroki ne répondit pas et s'appliqua à faire un énorme câlin à son fils. C'était tellement mignon. Tendrement, Nowaki les enlaça tout les deux et le châtain soupira de contentement. Pourvu qu'il restent cette famille aimante jusqu'au bout.

O°O

Hiroki finit de se sécher et de s'habiller. Il était en période de vacances, et pouvaient donc profiter des instants avec son bébé à loisir. Après avoir fait du coloriage ensemble, le jeune père avait laissé son fils dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche rapide. Il passa la serviette dans ses cheveux en souriant. Peut-être que le jeune garçon jouait avec ses dinosaures. Ou avec ses chevaliers occidentaux. Ou bien les deux, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, l'imagination des enfants est une des rares choses illimitées.

Curieux de ce que faisait l'enfant, Hiroki ouvrit doucement la porte, comme s'il voulait lui faire une surprise.

« Alors, Daichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de … beau » Finit Hiroki en palissant.

Non, Daichi n'avait joué ni avec ses dinosaures, ni avec ses chevaliers. Non, il avait trouvé bien plus amusant de s'amuser avec les feutres qu'Hiroki avait oublié de ranger, et de se peindre entierement le visage avec. Le pire, c'était qu'il regardait son père avec une fierté non contenue.

L'adulte passa une main sur son visage excédé avant d'envisager la situation sous un autre angle. Bon, visiblement, Daichi n'avait pas touché à la moquette, et au moins, il s'est sali avant de prendre sous propre bain. En soupirant, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, direction la salle de bain. La prochaine fois, il faudra penser à bien ranger les feutres et la peinture.

La peinture ?

Pour jouer, le bébé déposa ses petites mains froides sur les joues de son pôpa. Ce fut quand il les retira en riant, qu'Hiroki se rendit compte qu'il avait également joué avec la gouache, et un rapide regard dans le miroir lui prouva que maintenant, il en avait partout sur les joues, et même dans les cheveux. Il gronda un peu son fils qui se contenta de lui faire les yeux doux. Puis le déshabilla et le mit dans le bain. Et puis se dit que, finalement, il pouvait y re-rentrer, lui aussi, dans la baignoire.

O°O

« Allez, Daichi. Il faut aller te coucher maintenant » ordonna Hiroki

Le petit garçon, âgé de 8 ans, finissait de regarder le film, allongé sur les genoux de Nowaki, quand il se redressa.

« Hein ? Je peux rester encore un peu, s'il-te-plait Papou ? » suplia-t-il

« Non, demain, il y a école, alors au lit ! »

« Encore un tout petit peu … s'il-te-plait ! Et après, promis, j'irai au lit ! » annonça le petit garçon

« Hiro-san … » intervint Nowaki avant que le chatain ne réponde à leur fils « Tu sais, le film se finit dans cinq minutes, il pourrait quand même rester le temps qu'il se termine. » argumenta-t-il

« Peut-être, mais ça fait déjà un moment qu'il aurait dû se coucher »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiro-san, un quart d'heure de moins dans le sommeil d'un enfant ne va trop le pénaliser. Laisse-le regarder la fin ! » demanda le brun d'un ton enjoué, avec ce sourire qui plaisait tant à Hiroki.

Ce dernier soupira, vaincu, et s'assit sur le canapé, à coté des pieds de Daichi. Le petit garçon, par reflexe, se redressa et alla se blottir dans les bras de son deuxième père, qui lui rendit tendrement l'étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils et lui massa la tête.

Effectivement, comme l'avait prédit Nowaki, le film se termina dix minutes après qu'Hiroki se soit installé sur le sofa. Bien sur, Daichi aurait préféré rester un peu plus, mais il valait mieux ne pas énerver plus son père, alors il sauta du canapé et courut vers la salle de bain.

« Tu n'oubliera pas d'éteindre la lumière en sortant » lui lança Hiro-san depuis le salon. Il sentit Nowaki se coller à lui en passant son bras sur ses épaules. C'était devenu une de leurs habitudes de vieux couple et Hiroki ne régit pas, sinon en se rapprochant de son amant. Tout en laissant le médecin zapper entre les chaines pour trouver un film intéressant pour la suite de leur soirée, Hiro-san prêtait attention à tout les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre dans l'appartement et ne s'autorisa à sourire que quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de Daichi se refermer dans un bruit net. Plus tard, il ira vérifier qu'il dort vraiment et que tout se passe bien.

« Tu ressemble vraiment à une mère poule, Hiro-san. » lui glissa Nowaki

« Ah bon .. ? »

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon » annonça le plus jeune en l'embrassant doucement. Hiroki répondit tendrement au baiser avant de se laisser enlacer. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme vie.

O°O

Daichi épongea son front. C'était un sport vraiment épuisant, le kendo. C'était ses deux papas qui l'avaient obligé, en fait. Depuis l'âge de huit ans. Maintenant, il était vraiment fort, et ce n'était pas rare qu'il participe à de grandes compétitions.

« Sempai ! » Un autre élève, de deux ans son cadet, vint le voir en courant, levant les pieds pour ne pas se les prendre dans son pantalon ample. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, l'autre garçon reprit son souffle rapidement « Il y a un nouveau qui arrive aujourd'hui. Comme Kyousuke-sempai n'est pas là, ça ne te dérangerait pas de l'accueillir ? »

« Non, j'y vais » répondit Daichi

Il salua l'autre garçon et rangea son katana dans sa ceinture avant de courir également dans l'herbe jusqu'au dojo. Il traversa le bâtiment et arriva dans le hall. Il s'y trouvait un garçon assez grand, brun, au yeux noir, très typé japonais en somme. Quand Daichi entra dans la pièce, le nouveau venu se leva et s'inclina.

« Bonjour, je suis Onodera Hikaru, prenez soin de moi. » se présenta-t-il

« Bonjour, moi c'est Kamijou Daichi. Ravi de te rencontrer » répondit-il poliment. Il le regarda ensuite plus attentivement et son visage s'illumina « Ah, je te reconnais ! Tu es le nouvel étudiant au lycée. »

« Oui. Mes parents viennent de divorcer, alors ma mère vient emménager ici. Je suis originaire d'Hokkaïdo »

« Oh. Et … tu as déjà fais du kendo à Hokkaïdo ? »

« Oui, trois ans. »

« Ah » déclara le plus jeune en se grattant le menton « Dans ce cas, tu es mon Kouhai. Mais d'un autre coté, je suis plus jeune que toi, tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler Sempai »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave pour ça, Kamijou-kun. »

L'autre garçon le regarda, étonné, puis souris « Très bien, Onodera-san. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? »

Le plus âgé hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de suivre Daichi dans l'herbe.


End file.
